As a result of the proliferation of smartphones and other computing devices, individuals have access to many forms of digital communication that allow individuals to communicate with large groups of people across the world (e.g., through a social network or other communication system/service). For example, various conventional systems allow an individual to communicate with an audience of users (e.g., other users of a communication system/service) by, for example, sharing a post, updating a status, or sharing a picture or video. While many conventional systems are effective in allowing individuals to communicate a message with an audience, these conventional systems have various disadvantages. For example, although some conventional systems permit users to broadcast video content to a plurality of viewers, these systems and corresponding broadcast services suffer from a number of inefficiencies and inconveniences.
To illustrate, some conventional video broadcast systems do not effectively provide a broadcaster the ability to control a broadcast and monitor audience participation in the broadcast. From the perspective of a broadcaster that shares content (e.g., a video broadcast) within conventional systems, a broadcaster often cannot accurately gauge the interest of an audience and/or adjust one or more aspects of the broadcast accordingly. In cases where a broadcaster desires to communicate with a large audience of viewers and/or a certain type of audience, conventional systems inhibit the broadcaster from controlling the broadcast in a way to achieve this goal. As a result, conventional systems often fail to create a satisfying broadcasting experience between a broadcaster and viewers within an audience.
These and other disadvantages exist with regard to conventional communication systems that permit a user to broadcast live video to other users.